


Love is complicated - Sex is not...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Emotions, needs & desires can be difficult to communicate…, Physical contact is so much easier…And the Winchester Brothers had never been great in talking...





	Love is complicated - Sex is not...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lochinvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/gifts).

> NOoooopi Beta Nooooopi native and i was tired. ^^P But i needed a 'light' Story for my comfort.  
So, there you go.
> 
> Have fun, or not, i don't judge.  
^^.

Love is complicated – Sex is not… SPN FF

He isn’t gentle when he is in that mood, although it isn’t gentle when he his more of himself either.  
And still it isn’t that Dean would stop this anyway.

His Brother is rough, had always been and it was something Dean had figured only the moment they really had crossed that intimate line.  
Not the first time they had tried it, not the time they had shared that Hook up of his, but later…, just a little bit later.

He moans at the handling, allows another strong man to turn him, positioning him any way the other one wants and he is still not complaining.  
It will leave bruises, Dean is no monster, no Demon at all.  
He grunts as he is pushed down and kept in place with just one hand, as his legs are spread just for Sam to scan and appreciate the sore space between his older Brothers thighs.  
A spot that only belongs to them now, to Sam, because he owns it, and to Dean because he is born with it…

It is still embarrassing to be spread out like this, vulnerable, open and naked in any sense of the word.  
And Sam lingers, he sits back, enjoys it to have Dean that insecure.  
He waits, waits for that trigger, that small sign for him to move on, to forcefully enter and finally take the begging, pleading Man, the warrior, the fighter Dean needs to be in any other situation.

“…don’t st..are…damn it…fuck me…” Dean growls, already overwhelmed by this stupid game and the things Sam’s look does with/to his mind.  
He hates that, doesn’t like to be looked at like that, that damn worshipping, this praising without words is disgusting, annoying and uncomfortable, and Dean would accept anything, do anything to get it over with.

“…shit…damn it…fuck me…!” He orders, desperate to have Sam back close again, to hide beneath this tall body and frame, desperate to feel safe, less visible in his current state while, that openly, showing his needs and desires towards a/his younger Brother.

But Sam takes his time, his huge hands only slowly touching Dean’s ankles and calf’s, caressing the joints and muscles… He is still waiting for that signal he knows Dean will give.

\----------

They will be hurt at the end of this, they will be bleeding and exhausted, bare in every way. And just like every time, Cass will silently heal them, working with a worried frown and a surrendering sigh before he will watch them for the days they will not be able to look at each other, not be able to talk to the other Half of themselves.

They will not talk about it, it will not be mentioned, but it will be repeated, when the storm of confusion, guilt and fear has faded once again…  
Both men know that, both do not face it, but none of them complains, because, Love is Complicated…, Sex is not…

End...

**Author's Note:**

> For Lochinvar because it was your Comment on 'Mine to remember' that just didn't want to leave my head. ^^P


End file.
